sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeloz the Light
History ﻿ He came to be when Memphis was split into two beings. One being Angeloz and the other being Angelaz! They now explore the new world together and attempt to once again find a place that they can belong. Personality Memphis's Genius and Kindness resides in him. He is constantly looking for logical explanations to anything and he loves to make other people feel happy. In battle he hangs back until he develops at least two hundred plans and fail safe plans before even moving a finger.He is adept at using his brilliant Chaos powers. Although he may be nice he is extremely strong and will protect anyone he cares for with all his might, even sometimes going as far as throwing away his plans to defend them. He has Memphis's eye color (Yellow rimmed and purple center) on his left eye,while the other eye is blue. Relationships Annamaria the Wolf: From first site Angeloz had an unknown feeling for the girl. He was quick to brush it aside because he knew that the feeling he had for her was forbidden. But after many moments that had him and her together his feelings grew. After some more time with Anna he finally figured out that he loved her, but he was still held back. That was the case until Anna confronted Angeloz on her feelings as well. This led to an emotional Angeloz blurting out what he had always felt for her, and much to his joy the feeling was returned. He now goes out with her and will protect her with all his life. Abilities Brilliant Chaos Skill Set: Angeloz uses his natural element of light to augment his power. *'Brilliant Barrage: '''He attacks with his strength and stamina to do a barrage of 200 MPH punches and inflict heavy damage rapidly, he uses it sparringly because it comsumes a lot of energy. *'Brilliant Blast: An elemental augmented version of Chaos Blast much more powerful due to it's blinding properties consumes massive amount of energy to use it. *Brilliant Wave: A sub genre of Corrupted Blast it is amplified and fired in the front of Memphis with devestating power do to it being more concentrated. *Brilliant Control: Angeloz's version of chaos control augmented with his element so that it may by his choicing temporarily blind an enemy acting as a smokescreen. *Brilliant Mirage: Angeloz can create before and after images of himself with light, so that it may confuse his opponent. Usage depends on battle requirements. *Brilliant Bullet: Produces Heated light projectiles from his hands. The accuracy, radius and range depends on the energy he uses. *Brilliant Mortar:' A modified Brilliant Bullet which is shot into the air and is allowed to multiply in numbers and hail on it's target with blinding speed. *'Brilliant'''Sticky Bomb: A modified Brilliant Bullet which is not shot but saved in Memphis's hand, He closes in on his target to stick them unknowly with it. After it leaves Memphis's hand does it become active and takes about 5 seconds to detonate. He is known to stick his target with 5 at a time to insure maximum damage. *'Brilliant''' Blade: '''Produces Heated light blades from his hands. The power, size and duration depends on the energy he uses. *'Brilliant''' Javelin: Produces Heated light Javelins from his hands. The power, size and amount depends on the energy he uses. *Brilliant Corruption: Angeloz Corrupts the amount of light that his opponents can see blinding them for a minumum of 30 min. Used for escape and can only be used once per day due to high energy consumption *Brilliant Suspension: Angeloz may use this power on himself or on another, to allow them to temporarly levitate. The duration depends on energy used and how many people he used it on. *Brilliant OverDrive G-EX: 'Angeloz's OverDrive, further boosts the effectiveness of his Brilliant Chaos Skill Set and also decreases the amount of energy required to use the moves. Must follow the OverDrive System. *'Demon Trigger: '''After unlocking how to control Diabloz, Angeloz has free rein to turn into a sane version of Diabloz the Dark and can use all the powers that Diabloz can use. Gallery ﻿ Category:Soul Hedgehog Category:Light Users Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Heroes